


По делам твоим воздастся тебе

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mild Gore, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 04, Torture, Tragedy, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: На свидании с Люцифером Хлоя выполняет план Кинли до конца.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	По делам твоим воздастся тебе

Люцифер так рад, что она все-таки пришла. Что у него с ней настоящее свидание.

Он ставит на стол тарелки с приготовленным на гриле сыром. Разливает вино по бокалам. Включает музыку: специально для нее он составил плейлист из самых дурацких хитов девяностых. Возвращается за стол и, улыбнувшись ей, пробует вино на вкус.

Про себя Хлоя надеется: яд не подействовал.

Потому что он все еще улыбается — искренне и беззащитно, как может улыбаться лишь пятилетний ребенок — и говорит о каких-то глупостях. Или о чем-то важном. Вроде того, что между ними не должно быть секретов.

Ей сейчас очень страшно.

Он вдруг отставляет бокал в сторону. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. А в следующую секунду падает на диван, теряя сознание.

Сперва Хлоя не может пошевелиться.

Потом она все-таки достает телефон из сумочки и негнущимися пальцами набирает номер Кинли. К счастью, ждать его приходится недолго. Когда отец Кинли и еще несколько священников выходят из лифта, Люцифер все еще лежит на диване.

— Ты все сделала правильно, — Хлоя готова поклясться, что видит в глазах Кинли неподдельное восхищение. — Это очень трудно. Вот так отринуть дьявола. Не каждому под силу.

Она надеется, что все закончится быстро. Именно так она это себе представляет— Кинли вознесет какую-то особенно сильную молитву Небесам, и Люцифер тут же окажется в Аду, начисто исчезнув из Лос-Анджелеса и из ее жизни. И все закончится.

Никаких молитв Кинли не произносит. Вместо этого Люцифера заковывают в цепи.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — спрашивает Хлоя.

— Нам нужно изгнать дьявола, — по-отечески терпеливо объясняет Кинли. — Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что дьявол будет сопротивляться. Ты ведь сама рассказывала, что он обладает поистине нечеловеческой силой?

Хлоя кивает, соглашаясь с Кинли.

— Так будет лучше для всех, — повторяет тот.

Один сообщник Кинли рисует на полу пентхауса руны и символы, второй зажигает свечи и приносит тяжелый фолиант — вроде того, что Кинли показывал ей в церкви. Третий и четвертый перетаскивают скованного Люцифера на пол, разрезают на нем одежду, и Хлоя чувствует, что леденеет изнутри.

Когда в руках Кинли появляется кинжал с зазубринами, она понимает, насколько ошиблась.

Сперва она пытается образумить Кинли. Напоминает, что она из полиции, и то, что Кинли собирается сделать с Люцифером — самое настоящее предумышленное убийство. Конечно, ее никто не слушает, хотя Кинли вздыхает и смотрит на нее с искренним сочувствием.

— Мое бедное дитя, — говорит он. — Я скоро освобожу тебя из-под власти Сатаны.

Выбить кинжал из рук Кинли ей не удается, и вырваться тоже.

Сообщники Кинли слишком крепко ее держат.

Она не знает, сколько времени прошло. И не хочет смотреть на Люцифера — и на то, что с ним делают. Он то приходит в себя от боли, то снова теряет сознание — тоже от боли.

Потом все заканчивается.

Дьявол повержен и лежит на полу в луже собственной крови. С минуту Кинли наслаждается триумфом, а потом подает знак своим сообщникам, и Люцифера ставят на колени, удерживая за цепи и волосы.

— Тебе нечего бояться, Хлоя, — говорит Кинли. — Дьявол больше никогда не вернется на Землю. И никогда о тебе не вспомнит. Ты будешь в безопасности, поверь мне.

Она вдруг вспоминает, чему ее учили в полицейской академии. Высвобождает руку, бьет одного из сообщников Кинли между ног, а второму ломает нос. Это не помогает, потому что в следующую секунду ее руки скручивают за спиной, а Кинли с сожалением произносит:

— Все-таки ты слишком отравлена Злом, дитя мое. Но я клянусь, что смогу спасти твою душу.

Перед ее глазами вспыхивает лезвие ножа, и она понимает: теперь точно все.

А потом Кинли валится на пол. Нож летит в сторону. Один из сообщников Кинли с грохотом приземляется у бара. Другой падает на пианино.

И ее больше никто не держит.

— Беги, — говорит ей Люцифер.

Весь в крови и истерзанный, он еще удерживает Кинли, накинув цепь тому на шею.

Хлоя бросается вон из пентхауса. В кармане джинсов нащупывает телефон.

Полиция приезжает в клуб спустя три минуты — то есть, слишком поздно. Пока спецназ штурмует пентхаус, медики вкалывают ей успокоительное.

На следующий день все газеты Лос-Анджелеса выходят с одним и тем же заголовком.

«Владелец клуба Lux убит религиозными фанатиками».

В суд ее не вызывают. Даже как свидетеля. Может, потому что ей никто не верит. Даже Дэн.

Ей почему-то кажется, что Линда могла бы выслушать ее. Не простить, конечно. Такое нельзя прощать.

Но доктор Линда Мартин начисто исчезает из Лос-Анджелеса. Вместе с Аменадиэлем и Мэйз. Дэн получает опеку над Трикси. А Кинли и его сообщники — пожизненный срок.

Хлоя проводит в клинике год. Убеждает врачей, что не представляет угрозы для себя самой. Навещает маму, Дэна и дочь. Ей все сочувствуют.

А потом идет посмотреть на Lux.

Дверь в клуб не заперта, и внутри никого. Столики застелены покрывалами, в воздухе витает пыль. Конечно, здесь целый год никого не было. Пентхаус также пуст.

Хлоя проводит пальцами по лакированной крышке пианино и думает, что больше всего на свете хотела бы снова увидеть Люцифера. Объясниться. Сказать, что жалеет обо всем.

Она хорошо знает, как это можно сделать.

И идет на балкон.

*******

Она приходит в себя в самой настоящей тюремной камере. Она много раз видела такие, когда служила в полиции.

И не удивляется, почему она здесь.

Правда, ждать приходится долго: целый день она сидит на скамье и прислушивается.

Наконец за стенами камеры раздаются знакомые шаги.

А потом дверь распахивается.

На нем скроенный точно по его меркам костюм из тонкой темно-коричневой шерсти и вишневая рубашка: на тон светлее. Верхняя пуговица расстегнута. Никому другому трехдневная щетина не придает столько элегантности.

Все как в тот раз. Когда у них было свидание в пентхаусе. Когда он разлил вино по бокалам, а потом встал, чтобы включить музыку.

— Прости меня, — говорит Хлоя.

Она поднимается на ноги. Бросается к нему. Резко останавливается.

Вот только он смотрит на нее с недоумением. Точно силится вспомнить — и не может.

— Люцифер, пожалуйста. Я не хотела причинить тебе боль. Прости меня, — повторяет Хлоя.

Он качает головой и уходит прочь, а Хлоя снова остается одна.

*******

Включив музыку, Люцифер устраивается на диване напротив. Улыбается ей. Салютует бокалом и пробует вино на вкус, а в следующее мгновение хватается за сердце.

Кажется, ему трудно дышать. Он падает на диван, бокал разбивается о краешек стола, и вино заливает пушистый ковер. Еле слышно Люцифер просит:

— Позвони Мэйз.

Хлоя цепенеет. Тянется к сумочке, вытаскивает телефон и набирает совершенно другой номер.

Кинли отвечает сразу: конечно, он каждую минуту ждал ее звонка. Голос его звучит успокаивающе:

— Держись, дитя мое.

Хлоя убирает телефон в сумку. Смотреть на Люцифера ей не хочется. Вот что ей нужно сделать: встать и подождать Кинли у лифта.

Как назло, их взгляды встречаются.

— Пожалуйста… — просит он.

— Так будет лучше для всех, — произносит она. — И для тебя тоже.

Люцифер силится что-то ответить и не может. А в его темных глазах сейчас столько боли и искренней обиды, что он больше похож на ребенка, чем на Владыку Ада.

Вот поэтому Хлоя и уверена: Кинли был прав, когда говорил, на что способен дьявол.

Хлоя видела его истинное лицо. Хлоя знает, кто он такой. И больше не позволит дьяволу обмануть себя. Ведь так?

— Почему… — слетает с губ Люцифера, а потом он теряет сознание.

Спустя минуту отец Кинли и еще несколько священников выходят из лифта.

Ей становится спокойней, когда Кинли по-отечески обнимает ее.

— Дитя мое, я так горжусь тобой, — слышит Хлоя. — Мало у кого в этом мире есть такая решимость и смелость. Многие праведники святой церкви не смогли отвергнуть соблазны Сатаны.

Потом Кинли становится на колени, складывает руки на груди и читает молитву Господу.

На мгновение Хлоя думает, что тот, кого Кинли сейчас будет убивать, тоже был сыном Божьим. И если Бог сейчас не вмешивается, стало быть, она и Кинли приняли верное решение.

Тем временем люди Кинли уносят со стола всю посуду. Перекладывают туда Люцифера, как на импровизированный алтарь. Расстегивают несколько пуговиц рубашки.

— Ему ведь не будет больно? — спрашивает Хлоя.

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Кинли. В руках его блестит острый кинжал. — Ему будет хорошо. Он вернется туда, откуда пришел. И где должен провести вечность, согласно воле Господа.

— Значит, Люцифер больше никогда не появится в Лос-Анджелесе?

— Никогда. Он забудет обо всем, что видел здесь. Тебе нечего бояться, дитя мое.

Хлоя кивает. Конечно, ей не хочется смотреть, но она заставляет себя сделать это.

С размаху Кинли всаживает нож в сердце дьявола.

И ничего не происходит. Небеса не падают на Землю. Все остается как раньше, вот только Люцифера в этом мире больше нет.

— Ступай домой, дитя мое, — говорит ей Кинли.

И она послушно уходит.

Добирается до дому, обнимает дочь и слышит:

— Мама, а с Люцифером все в порядке?

— Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне кажется, с ним случилось что-то плохое.

Хлою будто всю скручивает, выворачивает наизнанку. Она не знает, что отвечать Трикси.

А когда на следующий день ее вызывают на допрос, она не может отпираться. И рассказывает все как было.

Кинли и его сообщников задерживают в Аризоне неделей позже. Вряд ли святой отец когда-нибудь выйдет из тюрьмы. А вот к ней суд снисходителен: точнее, никакого суда и не происходит, потому что ее отправляют в клинику.

Дэн и Трикси уезжают в Бостон. Впрочем, раз в год Дэн все-таки навещает ее. Рассказывает о Трикси, о своей новой работе и даже том, что Мэйз исчезла напрочь в тот самый вечер.

Хлоя возвращается в палату, ложится в кровать и закрывает глаза.

Ей не остается ничего, кроме как ждать.

Ждать, когда она снова увидит Люцифера. И сможет объясниться.

*******

Хлоя прислушивается: далеко в коридоре раздаются знакомые шаги.

Она поднимается и бросается к прутьям клетки. Да, сегодня она сидит в клетке. Потому что она подумала про то, что заперта в клетке, и здешняя реальность послушно ей ответила. Вчера это была келья, а еще раньше — тюремная камера.

На самом деле Хлоя уже давно не понимает разницу между «вчера», «сегодня» и «сто лет назад». И не знает, как давно она здесь.

Сейчас Люцифер стоит за прутьями. На нем темный костюм и белоснежная рубашка, воротник как всегда расстегнут, а в нагрудном кармане пиджака блестит малиновый платок. Как в тот раз, когда он спас ее от подельников Маркуса Пирса, закрыв собой. Как в тот раз, когда Хлоя увидела его настоящее лицо и узнала, что дьявол действительно никогда не лжет.

С минуту он пристально смотрит на нее. Чуть хмурится, будто пытаясь вспомнить, кто же она такая и почему она здесь.

Он действительно ничего не помнит.

— Прости меня, — в тысячный раз говорит Хлоя.

Люцифер лишь пожимает плечами.

И уходит.


End file.
